1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to printer and copier apparatus having imaging members with a plurality of image areas, and more particularly to such apparatus wherein adjustments can be made to minimize the adverse effect of damaged image areas.
2. Background Art
Many commercially available copiers and printers (referred to herein without distinction as document production apparatus) have imaging members that can receive several images. For example, Eastman Kodak Company's Ektaprint copiers have an electrophotographic belt with up to six letter-sized image areas which can be charged, exposed and toned to create a transferable image. If one of the six image areas becomes damaged, a defect will be noticed on every sixth document of a single-color production run. In multiple-color production runs, the defect will occur more often, depending on the number of color separations per document. Operators have only the option of accepting less than optimum document, or remaking defective documents, or of replacing the imaging member.